1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a use of a saccharide-based derivative in the field of biomedical detection, and more particularly, to a use of a fluorescent saccharide-based derivative.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, with increasing demands of health care and medical services, the development of biomedical sensing techniques has become important. In most biomedical imaging techniques, non-invasive optical sensing methods are often used to detect and track cells or molecules to help diagnose diseases.
Saccharide-based molecules are one of the main energy sources of cells, and play an important role in the disease progression of cancer and microbial infections. Moreover, many saccharide-based cell markers are currently being used to detect various diseases. Previous research shows that most cancer cells take up more saccharide-based molecules than normal cells. Therefore, observing the situation of cells taking up saccharides helps to detect proliferation, differentiation, metastasis and blood vessel angiogenesis of cancer cells.
One of the main and current diagnostic tools for detecting cancer and diseases of the brain and the heart is positron emission tomography (PET). In position emission tomography, saccharide-based molecules containing positron isotope markers (for instance, fluorine-18-fluorodeoxyglucose; FDG) may, for instance, be used as a radiocontrast agent to perform non-invasive detection on tissues.
However, since the positron isotope in the radiocontrast agent has to be fabricated in a cyclotron, and the positron isotope has a short half-life (for instance, the half-life of fluorine-18 is about two hours), the positron emission topography equipment has to be set up near the cyclotron in order to quickly obtain the contrast agent. Moreover, large amounts of radiation are released during position emission topography, and its radiation dose may even be dozens of times to hundreds of times larger than that of regular X-ray; therefore, it may cause cell damage, and the damage done to reproductive systems of young females is particularly appalling. Moreover, since the positron emission topography equipment and the cyclotron facility are very expensive, the detection fees are consequently also high.
Moreover, it is necessary to develop a particular fluorescent detection system with features of simple, low cost, good biocompatibility, less toxic, etc. and is applicable to fields such as clinical disease detection and drug screening.